A Walk to Remember
by Bumble Monkey
Summary: [Byahana] I suck at summaries! Just read the story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

--

"_You probably know of the clan's tradition.."_

"_Yes, Once a man of the Tokugawa clan marries someone from the outside of their clan then dies after, the woman will carry their very own last names and not the Tokugawa name anymore."_

"_Ah yes, then you should know that starting today, you're name will not be anymore Tokugawa Retsu but it will be back to Unohana Resu.."_

"…"

"_You are also allowed to find another husband"_

"_I understand."_

"_Do not worry; the Tokugawa clan will continue to support you with your needs."_

"_Thank you very much."_

_--_

It has been a week or so after the fifth division captain's death. _'Tokugawa Shu' _The memory of the faithful day wherein she lost him was still fresh on her mind. How could she forget? His handsome face covered with blood, his neat and clean captain's robe was draped with blood, all she could see was blood during that day.

She could not remember exactly what the day and time she had lost him. All she could remember was that she failed to bring him back. She could not still erase the man that she has loved from her heart. And it was pretty impossible to do so.

"You think she's fine?"

"Ah! I believe she's fine but.. Seeing as she's thinking deep about something maybe we shouldn't bother her.'

The conversation of the two captains made her go back to reality. These days she usually spaces out often because of what had happened. She looked at the two captains that were with her in her veranda, drinking tea. "I'm sorry." She said to them as the white haired captain of the thirteenth division smiled at her.

"You better not space out during the captain's meeting, Retsu.."

Ukitake said to her as she looked at the tea inside the tea cup. She just couldn't take him off her mind. _"You are also allowed to find another husband"_ The sentence which was said by her father-in-law was quite hard to do. Find another husband? It wasn't that easy. It means she has to fall in love again.

Again with a different man. Would he be happy if she loved again? She always thought that she would betray him if she ever did so. Sighing in defeat she realized that she was lost in her thoughts once again.

"All captains please assemble at the first division's assembly hall. The name of the new fifth division captain will be announced there."

And with that the hell butterfly left. "Hmm..? New fifth division captain huh? They were able to find a new captain quite fast." Shunsui said as he lifted his hat a little to look at the two captains who were with him during that time.

"I'll be on my way then."

The fourth division captain, _Unohana _Retsu, said as she stood up from her seat.

"Shouldn't we go there altogether?"

Ukitake asked as the woman was about to leave. She smiled at both of them as she faced them. Ukitake and Shunsui stood up as the three used shunpo to arrive at the first division assembly hall.

--

The captain commander of the first squad, Yamamoto was standing in front of all the captains as he cleared his throat. "And today I will be announcing the name of the new fifth division captain. He is a very close friend of the former fifth division captain who has just passed away and also a classmate of Captain Tokugawa in the Shinigami Academy."

_No! It couldn't be…._

"Aizen Sousuke, the new fifth division captain."

Suddenly a man wearing a captain's robe and an eyeglass appeared at the back of the Captain Commander as he smiled at all the captains. Yup, it was him. Aizen Sousuke, the vice-captain of Captain Tokugawa was now a Captain.

"And of course, I will also announce the name of Captain Aizen's vice-captain."

Everybody looked at the old man as he cleared his throat.

"Ichimaru, Gin."

Ah, it was that boy who usually wears an evil smile on his face. A lot of people are usually freaked out by his grin. The man rarely opens his eyes which sometimes makes her wonder how he could fight in the battle. Then suddenly a white haired man appears at the side of Aizen.

It was the fifth division's new vice-captain, Ichimaru Gin. She sighed as she looked at the two high ranking officers of the fifth division. It seems it was just like yesterday when he was announced as the new captain of the fifth division.

--

"_And the new captain of the fifth division, Tokugawa Shin."_

_Everyone looked at the man with yellow hair and green orbs who was now wearing a captain's robe. He was smiling at everyone as he appeared at the side of Genryuusai-sensei. It looks like this was the best day of his life. His smile was already reaching his ears as he looked at everybody._

_The old man beside him cleared his throat as he said, "I will also announce Captain Tokugawa's new vice-captain."_

_Everyone inside the room looked liked they were very eager to know who the second seat of the fifth division was. She, herself, was also eager to know who was lucky enough to be working for a very kind not too mention handsome man._

"_Aizen Sousuke."_

_Everyone looked shocked as the old man announced Aizen's name. Aizen Sousuke was a very close friend of Captain Tokugawa. He was also Tokugawa's classmate in the Shinigami Academy. She looked at the two who were really proud of their new position. Who wouldn't be?_

_After the meeting was over, hell butterflies were sent all over Seretei to announce the names of the new officers. A lot of captains went over to Tokugawa and Aizen to congratulate them both about the promotion. _

_Unohana went over to Aizen to congratulate him about the promotion. "Congratulations on the promotion, Aizen-san." She said as the man with a glasses look at her and then smiled. "Thank you very much, Captain Unohana." He said._

_She knew very well that it was quite hard for someone like Aizen to call her 'Captain' since both of them started going to the Academy at the same year. Of course, she also knew that it would also be hard for him to call Tokugawa, Captain Tokugawa._

_She mentally chuckled at the thought. Somehow she found it quite funny. After a while, she went over to Tokugawa to also congratulate him. Once she was already in front of the man, she find it quite impossible to open up her mouth. It seems there was something stopping her to do so. Her heart was beating fast; she could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks._

_She just stood there watching the man being congratulated by the other captains. Then he finally turned his head towards her direction. She blushed as soon as she had found out that the man was actually looking at her. Somehow she managed to gather up the courage to approach him._

_She calmly walked towards him while she was already mentally panicking. The man was smiling at her and then he waved his hand in front of her. "Ah! Hi Captain Unohana!" He said as she looked at him._

"_Congratulations on the promotion."_

_She said with a smile. She knew very well that the other captains around them were eyeing them and she couldn't help but be paranoid._

--

She smiled as she looked back at that day. The day when he became a captain. It was a very nice and pleasant day for both of them. Of course, there was something with that day which made her think it was quite something.

Unohana glanced at the two officers facing all of them captains. Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin. She wondered how exactly can the two work together but no matter; captains and vice-captains always have a good relation with each other.

Just then, Genryuusai-sensei announced that the meeting is already over. She congratulated Ichimaru first who was grinning at her for no reason. Really, she didn't find any reason for him to grin like that at others.

Next she congratulated Aizen.

"Congratulations Captain Aizen." She said with a smile as Aizen also smiled at her.

"Thank you very much, Captain Unohana"

He said as she looked at him. He was smiling at her. Just then Aizen said, "I'm truly sorry about what had happened to Captain Tokugawa."

He clenched his fist as he continued to talk.

"If only I was able to protect him from that—"

"I'm sure he didn't want to be protected; Because he, himself wants to be the one to protect."

She looked at him smiling as she touched his clenched fist. Both of them smiled at each other and then finally after a few minutes, Unohana left. Some captains were still there chit-chatting about some stuff.

Unohana wasn't the only one who left at that very same time. The sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya also left. The two walked towards the door silently. Both of them left then began to walk towards their division. None of the spoke and also none of the two used shunpo to go back immediately to their respective divisions.

Finally one of them spoke as to break the silence, "I've heard of what happened with your husband." The man said coldly and bluntly. She chuckled at the words the captain had said. Of course! Everyone in Seretei would have probably heard about it.

She smiled at the man as he said, "I am greatly sorry for what had happened."

Yup. He was trying to console her alright. She knew very well that he was a very kind man behind that very cold attitude of his. She smiled as both of them kept on walking towards their respective divisions.

After walking for a while around Seretei, she realized that she has just past through her division lodge. Also Captain Kuchiki. They were already talking their time walking around the streets of Seretei.

"I do believe that we had already past through your division."

"I would say the same to you."

She smiled at what he had said. True they had already gone past the fourth and sixth division lodges and were already in the eight division lodge.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I join you in walking around Seretei, right?"

"….I wouldn't.."

And with that the continued to walk around Seretei.

Unohana was quite busy thinking about something while Byakuya remained silent and was apparently thinking about something too.

There Unohana realized that Byakuya also lost someone dear to him. _Hisana. _She also tried to save the girl but unfortunately she did what she can and it was also up to her to live or not to. In the end, the girl lost her life and Byakuya lost someone dear to him.

That was a year ago. She let someone's life slip away. And that someone was also important to someone. And now, someone's life also slipped away. And it was a very important life. A life of someone she has loved.

She tried to peek on Byakuya's face as they were walking. Just to see what his facial expression. Is it the usual one that he usually wears? Or is it a new one now? She looked at him and nothing seemed to have changed. It was still the same cold expression of his.

She looked at him in the face again just when she suddenly notice that he was already looking at her. She blushed but still tried to regain her composure as he was eyeing on her. He looked at her very well. Her hair color is like Hisana's which reminded him of her.

She looked down the floor then finally looked at him…….again. Then their eyes met. His eyes were really beautiful. Byakuya began to smile when he saw her face. He didn't know why he smiled but he just did.

--

"_It's funny how I felt for you, and the day you caught my eye,_

_My life had never been the same from the day I saw you smile_

_There's a shine above on everyone that stand out from the crowd_

_Somehow I can't find words to say, you indescribable._

_And you sweep me off my feet every time you smile at me, at me, at me…_

_You light my way, you always take my breath away,_

_You set me free when every time you smile at me._

_There's this feeling that I can't hide,_

_That I couldn't get enough of you,_

_I can't deny, I'm mesmerized by the beauty of your smile,_

'_Coz you knock me off my feet,_

_Every time you smile at me, at me, at me…_

_You light my way, you always take my breath away,_

_You set me free when every time you smile at me._

_You light my way, you always take my breath away,_

_You set me free when every time you smile at me."_

_The man with a blonde hair stopped singing and strumming the guitar after the last word then asked the woman in front of him who was listening, "How was it?"_

"_Not bad.. If I do say so myself…"_

_She said with a smile as Shin just looked at her. Yes it was Tokugawa Shin. He was out in the night just to serenade someone who was very important to him. And that important person was none other than a captain. The fourth division captain to be specific. Unohana Retsu._

"_And you were the one who wrote this song?"_

"_Uhmm….. Yeah…" Shin said as he blushed a little._

"_Its lines are quite…… wonderful…"_

_She said to Shin as she smiled. "I had a wonderful time listening to it…"_

"_R-r-r-r-really?"_

_She nodded at the question confirming that the answer is yes. Indeed, she enjoyed listening to the song._

"_Well can I come by sometime after I'm done working with my other songs?"_

"…_Of course."_

"_Ah well… Umm… Goodnight then!"_

"_Goodnight..!"_

_And with that she went to bed._

_--_

She looked away from him as soon as she remembered that night. The lines of the song. She still remembers it. Every word. _I can't deny, I'm mesmerized by the beauty of your smile. _

And it was true. She was quite mesmerized by the beauty of his smile. Could it be? That she already likes him? No! That was quite impossible! It was like betraying Shin.

He blushed a little at what was happening. He also looked away and tried to regain his composure. It couldn't be! He just can't fall for another person! It was like betraying Hisana.

She then realized that it was quite late and she needed to get back to her division. That goes the same for him.

"I had a great time walking around with you."

"…."

"Thank you."

"…Thank you to you too…"

And with that both of them returned to their respective divisions.

"_I take one step away and I find myself coming back to you."_

--

Author Notes:

Yeah, I know the story sucks.. especially the ending… Hahaha… Anyway, please leave a review! I'd like to know the opinion of others. Also if you guys would like me to continue the fic. The first song in the fic is "Smile at Me by Rocksteddy." And the other one… is a line from the song… "Your Song by Parokya ni Edgar."


End file.
